Usuario:Sacred Snow/Una lista de OC's
Necesito una lista para acordarme de ellos y de paso veis lo que hago con mi vida para que me paréis los pies (? Son más de setenta pero no quiero contar otra vez A ydua d -- Humanos básicamente Lmao los voy a poner en tabber de manera que yo lo entienda porque esto ya es un despiporre Salvadme |-|Completos= (O sea, son terrestres también pero entonces esa categoría estaría hasta arriba. Así que los separo.) > En cierto modo... soy el oc de mis padres (? > Bake (Quimera por virus. Un efecto secundario de su cambio físico es necesitar mucha comida. No le gusta para nada su condición, pero finge que le parece guay. Es bastante curioso y sonriente. Cuando está nervioso o enfadado se muerde el brazo y muchas veces se hace heridas feas por eso.) > Yamei (Quimera por virus. Yummy. No lo parece pero es el amo de casa definitivo. Su personalidad se resume en ANGERY "Deja de llamarme edgelord. ¿Tengo cara de dodecágono?" - Él) > Sophie (Una cazarrecompensas muy habilidosa que viene de una familia rica. Toca el violín bastante bien. Mom friend. Adoptó a Bake y a Yamei pero se consideran más hermanos que otra cosa.) > Sana (Una idol cazarrecompensas ex-emo. Buena gente. Es Uboa en secreto. En realidad es más seria de lo que parece) > Merry Sweet (Incapaz de hacer algo mal o caer mal por mucho que lo intente. Se cree que podría ser capaz de destruir a Solaris y a Inane sin despeinarse. Este rumor a ella la escandaliza, está muy en contra de la violencia. Tiene una suerte tremenda, pero eso suele significar que la gente de su alrededor tiene mala suerte.) > Laeto (¡El niño de los ojos arcoiris! Irónicamente, tiene acromatopsia o aCHROMatopsia. Es un genio y un experto usando la magia, a su edad. Prefiere jugar a que estudiar. Quién no lmao. Al parecer puede leer las estrellas un poco y lo están intentando entrenar para desarrollar ese talento, pero él no quiere.) > Nana (Aprendiz de soldado. Todavía no es muy habilidosa con su arma monstruosa, pero se esfuerza mucho. Eso no es excusa para dejarla por ahí sin supervisión y que rompa todo.) > Crystal (Adora cualquier cosa que brille y quiere ser herrera. Responsable pero se estresa con facilidad. Adora a sus padres y aprecia a su familia por encima de todo, pero eso le hace más mal que bien.) > Boro (Padre de Crystal, aunque no podrían ser más diferentes de aspecto. Es un herrero. ¡Y tiene cuatro brazos! C U A T R O B R A Z O S) > Silikate (Madre de Crystal. De salud bastante delicada, tiene que estar en silla de ruedas. Regenta una pequeña pastelería. No quiero que sufra pero) > Vidrio (Fingid que soy original con los nombres vale. Probablemente ya sepas quién es su familia sin que te diga nada lol Le encantan los videojuegos) > Lunna (Una bruja muy excéntrica cuyo origen es un misterio. Bajo esa fachada infantil e inocente, se encuentra una gran sabia. Presenció la Séptima Guerra y vio a Aquel que rompió el cielo con sus propios ojos, pero no habla de ello. Es que entonces ya no tendría ese aire misterioso y cree que es genial.) > Martha (Experta inventando cosas. Iba a ser maga, pero al usar la magia sin cuidado terminó con su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y Juerie le suplicó que lo dejara por su propio bien. Incluso después de tantos años, Juerie todavía no quiere que use la use. Juerie por favor.) > Juerie (Los niños pequeños le tienen miedo. Es un gran mago y muchas de las técinas que usan los magos las hizo él. Tiene seis dragones de mascota. Los quiere mucho. No quiere que nadie lo vea comer, nunca.) > Vielle (Una dulce ancianita que escribe novelas de vez en cuando. Tiene tres ojos e inventó la escritura elisia (en realidad fui yo pero dejémosla, que sea feliz).) > Sabbath (Mudo. Con ayuda de Martha, consiguió ser la primera persona en controlar a un monstruo y lo usa para comunicarse. Sufre mucho por culpa de los otros sabios. Salvadle.) > Dominic (Un caballero muy popular. Es muy teatrero y nadie sabe con seguridad si está actuando o si es así de verdad. Y si está actuando, nunca para con ello ni hasta para cepillarse los dientes. Vive para asegurar la seguridad de los ciudadanos ya sea ayudando a niños a coger pelotas atrapadas en los árboles, destruyendo monstruos o persiguiendo a Cid y a su pandilla de "maleantes".) > Yuka (Una chica muy lista. Sabe que dormir es importante. Le pasaron cosas y... Bueno. Más cosas. Idk en realidad no tiene nada que ver con el mundo elisio pero no voy a dejarla de lado por eso (?)) > Escritora (Esta tiene un tiempo. También tiene el nombre más descriptivo de todos.) > Basurilla (Filósofa de gran renombre. "La vida es basura", dice) > Diana (Puede parecer una chica mala y actuar como una chica mala, pero en realidad no es... muy mala. Solo le gusta fastidiar un poco a la gente. Tiene una boca en el estómago.) > Anjara (Mujer ya entrada en años que trabaja en un orfanato. Se niega a ver a un joven sufrir, aunque eso no significa que se enfade con ellos cuando se tenga que enfadar. Es ciega.) > Napatse (Científico que antes investigaba sobre enfermedades, pero que después de que su hija sufriera un ataque por un demonio se obsesionó con hacer todo lo posible por salvar su vida. Tras perderla, cometió suicidio. En el fondo yo te quiero pero e l s u f r i m i e n t o) > Norna (Hija de Napatse. Fue atacada por un demonio y aunque intentó aferrarse a la vida, no pudo. Soñaba con ser una gran música.) > El Viejo Chismorreos (Nadie sabe si es inmortal o es que cada hombre de su familia termina convirtiéndose en uno. El caso es que se sabe todos los chismorreos de todo el mundo. Pregúntale sobre alguien que lleva siete años desaparecido. Sabrá todo: desde dónde está hasta qué comió ayer para cenar.) > Settopy Beiend (Científica interesada en los monstruos y las estrellas. Acabo de darme cuenta de tiene mechas à la Azusa. Napatse fue su profesor, hasta que, bueno. En una de sus investigaciones terminó cogiendo bichos antropófagos.) > Nhan (Cuida de Odile. Es bastante fuerte, pero sigue entrenando todos los días. Descansa muy poco. Y necesitas descansar pls) > Eruko (Dormilón, pero tiene mucho valor y es un gran soldado. Cuida de Odile. Más o menos.) > Inair (Pasó la mayor parte de su vida sola y tuvo un hijo solo para que su talento para leer estrellas no se perdiera, pero decidió esconderlo para que no tuviera que heredar su puesto. Conoce un pequeño secreto que tienen las estrellas, y eso combinado con su soledad la llevó hasta la desesperación.) > Virah (Una sacerdotisa en un templo de Inane algo famosilla. Es capaz de leer las estrellas, pero odia hacerlo. Un accidente le dañó gravemente las cuerdas vocales.) > Lyset (Mejor amiga de Xail. Es bastante parlanchina y un poco compradora compulsiva. Es una sacerdotisa con una espada enorme, no me digas que no es guay. En el fondo admira a su hermano y quiere superarlo.) > Lesha (Hermano mayor de Lyset. Se parecen más de lo que les gustaría. Sabe que Lyset lo admira y se tiñó el pelo para parecerse un poco más a ella. Lyset nunca lo admitirá, pero eso le hizo sentirse halagada.) > Amaro (Llena de plantas parasitarias, así que Amaro es más bien un conjunto de seres vivos. En realidad, Amaro las cogió voluntariamente. Chica.) > Luya (Lo triste es que le he cogido mucho cariño a este. Me siento culpable.) > Syrreh (Pilló bichos antropófagos que se lo fueron comiendo por dentro. Uuups.) > Dagne (Sacerdote, mejor amigo de Revlesh. Es el tipo de persona que entra en tu baño solo para hablarte de "nuestra señora y salvadora Solaris". Revlesh lo sabe por experiencia. Es algo nervioso.) > Zawa (Joven sacerdotisa capaz de ver absolutamente todo el pasado a través de las estrellas, por lo que es bastante respetada. Hace muñecos de la gente que ve y que le parece interesante. No se separa de un muñeco llamado Luya.) > Ann (Quimera por virus casi completo, aunque poca gente lo sabe. Le gusta hacer perfumes. Qale lo llama Annie.) |-|Terrestres= > Bonnel Gracias por el nombre Miki :'D (Un chico mitad-conejo bastante inseguro de sí mismo por cosas. Tiene un bazooka. Cuidado con los conejos que tienen bazookas.) > Chocolat (Hermanastra pequeña de Bonnel. Energética y dispuesta a aprender, prefiere intentar descubrir ella misma la respuesta a sus preguntas. Estudia para ser médico. Tiene como 6 años btw. Sistema educativo del Mundo Elisio vale (??) > Kit (Mitad zorra. Literal. Sacerdotisa en uno de los templos erigido en honor a Solaris. Tiene un lado fiestero secreto. Cada vez que se enfada, respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez antes de decir algo y si no puede, se va directamente. Como sacerdotisa, no puede dejar que los sentimientos fuertes la afecten.) > Cid (Mitad zorro. Suele andar con su pandilla y liarla parda por ahí, fastidiando a los transeúntes. Solía echar piropos a todo lo que se meneara, pero ahora que tiene novia, solo tiene ojos para ella.) > Inna (Adora la moda y Anna es su mejor amiga. Tiene un acento pijillo. Nunca nadie lo diría, pero le interesa el deporte y juega al fútbol. Ella diseña trajes que Anna hace.) > Anna (Alguien sáqueme del infierno de las nn Adora la moda y es bastante elegante. Puede parecer algo altiva, pero es un trocito de pan. Tiene una gran debilidad por la comida (especialmente con las galletas y el chocolate) y siempre anda picoteando, por mucho que Inna se lo reproche.) > YM-2419 (Robot con aspecto femenino creada por Lunna. Ella le ordenó que fuese por ahí aprendiendo sobre las emociones y los sentimientos e intentar imitarlos. Suele preguntar todo lo que se le viene a la mente.) > CASN (Calculadora dora dora la exploradora.) > Lilith (Mitad serpiente. Intenta hacer amigos, pero su excentridad termina asustando a la gente en su lugar. Sobra decir que no es muy buena socializando. Quiere mucho a sus amigos, tal vez demasiado. Mala expresándose. Bruja novata.) > Nyx (Bruja profesional un tanto oscura. Madre de Lilith. Su voz suena como si estuviera con un catarro perpetuo.) > Hemera (Bruja brillante que es bastante madura aunque no lo parezca. Madre de Lilith.) > Gyulm (Qué es tu nombre. Tiene sus cosas y no es muy fuerte pero es un gran mago. Y muy ordenado. Con Nhan y Eruko se encarga de cuidar de Odile.) > Azuv (¡Bien, Zoru! ¡Tres hurras por ti! ¡Has hecho un chaval mitad tarántula! ¡Vas a tener que estudiarte la anatomía de las tarántulas! ¡ B i e n! Es peludito y blandito, pero la gente no lo sabe apreciar. No es como si le llovieran los abrazos.) > Palia (Prima de Syrreh y Revlesh. La muerte de Syrreh le dejó una gran cicatriz emocional y tuvo que tomar la droga Halina para evitar que su aura se corrompiera, pero ahora ha desarrollado dependencia a esa droga. Me encanta porque nunca he cerrado el paréntesis y me da pena hacerlo. > Revlesh (Finge (bueno, casi cree) ser Syrreh, porque él siempre ha sido más de lo que él jamás será. O eso cree. Básicamente intenta vivir la vida que él no pudo en un sentido bastante literal. Es brujo.) > Xail (Ángel que cayó. Está un poco perdido. No toques sus alas bajo ningún concepto.) > Qale (Le gusta volar con su moto. Nunca se abriga y suele coger catarros por ello.) |-|Acuáticos y emplumados= > Topi-Topi (Chica pulpo. No le gusta hablar y usa sus chillidos como defensa propia. Un espíritu libre.) hay más pero pero (? |-|Séptima Guerra= > Yma (Siempre positiva incluso entonces. Al ser amiga de la hija de una gobernadora, fue torturada para conseguir información. Murió al poco de ser salvada por su amiga.) > Héroe (Pretendía liberar su isla del Señor Oscuro para que nadie tuviese que ser obligado a ir a la guerra, pero se doblegó al verlo. Al final, él y el Señor Oscuro decidieron morirse juntos. Aunque ahora se conocen sus verdaderos nombres, se les sigue llamando así.) > Señor Oscuro (Quería acabar con la guerra y gobernar la isla para que nadie tuviese que sufrir más. Las hazañas del Héroe llegaron hasta él y empezó a verlo como un obstáculo, hasta que apareció ante él. La historia del Héroe y el Señor Oscuro es bastante popular en el Mundo Elisio aquí todo el mundo adora las tragedias (?) > Tanve (Fue obligado a hacer quimeras, y eso siempre le pesaba en su conciencia. Sus propias creaciones acabaron matándolo Probablemente a mí me pase lo mismo que a Tanve (??) > Sujeto 57-S (Parte de un experimento para que un aura fuese capaz de soportar el poder de una estrella. A pesar de que no murió, su cuerpo está derretido y su aura rota, aunque no lo poderosa que debería ser. No un éxito total pero un éxito, decían.) Esto es deprimente. aa -- Seres muy importantes > Solaris (Una de las diosas y considerada mujer por la forma que tomó una vez hace tiempo. Provee a todo el Mundo Elisio de luz y calor y es adorada por casi todos. Se desconocen muchos detalles sobre ella. Actualmente está en el plano solar, atrayendo y alimentándose de estrellas.) > Inane (Uno de los dioses. Su forma varía de cómo el que lo ve cree que es, así que no tiene género definido pero voy a tratarlo como un tío para no poner o/a todo el rato ahsghd. Aunque no tan querido como Solaris es respetado. Actualmente vive dentro del Solarium (o de Wurzelle, que es lo mismo), rodeado de su nada. Qué estúpido suena eso último pero.) > Aquel que rompió el cielo (Su antiguo nombre era "dragón de las estrellas", pero como es en sentido metafórico y no tiene nada que ver con los dragones, pues. ) > Vera (Hada de la primavera. Alegre y bastante bruta.) > Sammi (Hada del verano. Competitiva, madura y la más seria de los cuatro.) > Toñi (En realidad se llama Toño, pero prefiero ponerle su mote porque Toño me da gracia hasta a mí vale. Hada Hado?? ? del otoño. Es muy tranquilo y super amable, si tienes en cuenta que sus hermanas le hacen de todo y nunca se ha enfadado con ellas. Aunque sí ha llorado) > Nieves (Hada del invierno. Callada y timidilla con casi todo el mundo, pero se comporta como una niña pequeña cuando está con sus hermanos y es peor que Vera.) -- Otros > Uigal (Un peluche viviente. Ea. Eso es todo.) > Mitzky (Una gatita callejera con muchos poderes mágicos. Suele mangonear a la gente para que le den comida.) > Borf-borf (Un pequeño monstruo que Lilith adoptó. Ladra mucho y muerde el doble.) > Bibi (Una bestia del infierno. Es tranquilito y juguetón.) > Fenrir (El monstruo de Sabbath. Es grandote.) > Miel (Un conejo parlante que sufre mucho. Tal vez por eso sea el único sabio que es capaz de tener una conversación con Sabbath. Una monada.) > Sere, Tawa, Cea, Dederu, Eseo y Frummu (Los seis dragones de Juerei. Le quieren mucho y, aunque a veces se pongan celosos unos de otros, se llevan bien todos. Ni tú ni yo tenemos ganas de leer todas sus personalidades por separado, supongo. Porque las tienen.) > Odile (Demonio que, a diferencia de muchos, es afable. Aunque tiene sus cosos.) > Lorelie (Demonio. Ha causado mucho daño y aún así no es nada comparado con el que le he hecho yo (??)) > Alaya (Demonio poderoso. Lo enjaularon y mandaron a Septa, y Zawa quiere en verlo.) > Osa (Una buena madre. Al igual que Miel puede hablar, aunque no muy bien.) ---- Créeis Créeis que debería parar? (?